


Competition is Good For You

by StrawberryMeowMeow



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Akira is scheming and horny bye, Anal Sex, Bottom Persona 5 Protagonist, Creampie, Crying, Exhibitionism, M/M, Overstimulation, P5 Spoilers (original game), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rough Sex, Smut, degrading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29835432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryMeowMeow/pseuds/StrawberryMeowMeow
Summary: When Akira texts his friends that he's sick, both Yusuke and Ryuji show up to check on him. They find their friend with someone unexpected doing something unexpected. One thing leads to another and they end up partaking in a dirty game. Who will win?
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Amamiya Ren/Kitagawa Yusuke, Amamiya Ren/Sakamoto Ryuji, Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira, Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Competition is Good For You

**Author's Note:**

> I was playing this tycoon game in Roblox (bruv dont judge me lmao) when suddenly waves of horny hit me. I quickly rushed to pages. I've been wanting to write something like this for a while so here it is! I hope you like it... I'm still shy posting stuff like this online. Just... nobody find me plz <.<

Akira had texted the group chat informing everyone that he was sick. After spending their Sundays bored without their leader, both Yusuke and Ryuji headed to LeBlanc to check on him, unknowingly to each other. It was 8pm and, strangely, LeBlanc was already closed. All the lights were off except for the ones in Akira’s attic. Meeting each other at the door, Ryuji and Yusuke were both surprised.

“Oh. I reckon you’re here to see Akira too?” Said Yusuke. Ryuji just nodded.

“mhmm.”

“Well, I suppose we should go together.”

Ryuji reached for the door. Yusuke was going to tell him that it was obviously locked, but his friend’s hand turned along with the door nob. “Huh. Wasn’t expecting that. Guess boss left it unlocked by accident.” Ryuji entered and Yusuke followed close behind.

The two were immediately met with the familiar, yet still odd, smell of coffee and curry. Leblanc was a cool blue color because of the beams of moonlight, highlighting the dust particles. The two pressed on towards the bright staircase. 

“Yo. What’s that sound?” Ryuji stopped before ascending to the attic.

“I’m not quite sure.” Ryuji continued and started going up the stairs. Yusuke lied. It sounded kinda familiar. Almost like—

“The hell!?” Ryuji’s eyes were met with something unexpected along with Yusuke’s a few seconds after.

Akechi, yes Goro Akechi, the one who they knew would try to murder Akira later that month, was sitting on the attic’s couch with Akira straddling his lap. They were messily making out less than a few moments ago, but Akechi pulled away as soon as he saw the familiar pair. Yusuke didn’t even know what to say. His eyes just widened.

“mmn Akechi… why’d you stop?” Asked Akira, lust filling his voice. Yusuke and Ryuji could barely hear his voice from where they were. Akechi just nodded in the direction of Akira’s friends with a mean glare. Akira turned his head.

Yup. There were Ryuji and Yusuke standing at the staircase. Ryuji had a very threatened stance and so did Yusuke. 

“Get away from him!” Said Yusuke angrily. To this Akechi just sighed and let go of Akira’s lower back with a scoff and lots of attitude.

“Can you explain to your friends here that I mean no harm?” His voice was that usual kind tone that he always spoke in, despite his cranky mood. Akira moved his arms from around Akechi’s shoulders and grabbed his glasses from the side of the tv.

Ryuji and Yusuke were still tense even when their friend calmly approached. His steel eyes peeped through his glasses before he spoke.

“Calm down. He’s here cause I invited him.”

———————————————————————-

So now Akira was sitting next to Akechi on the couch with his legs crossed, Yusuke standing, and Ryuji making himself comfortable on the floor.

“Dude! I thought you were sick!”

“Again, I lied.” He was so shameless.

“Akira, you fail to address the fact that you were just kissing Akechi…” Yusuke crossed his arms.

“Why do you two seem so upset? I thought I made it clear what kind of relationship I wanted,” Akira clearly faked a pout, but it worked. He knew how charming he was.

“Yea but, Akechi too!?”

“Unacceptable!” Yusuke waved his hand because he’s dramatic.

As soon as Ryuji and Yusuke finished speaking they immediately turned towards each other. That also seemed to have gotten the attention of Akechi as he was just staring off into space thinking about whatever for the last few minutes.

“Uhhhh… why do you care? I mean other than the fact that he was uh… kissing… ya know…him?” Ryuji awkwardly asked.  
“And I could ask the same to you.”

Akira started talking before Akechi, Ryuji, or Yusuke could say anything else. “I’ve been having sexual relationships with all three of you.” Ryuji and Yusuke just looked in shock. I mean Akira didn’t really do anything wrong. He’d said to the both of them that he just wanted to be friends with benefits and nothing more. 

He literally clarified that both of them would be able to date or do whatever because it wasn’t a real romantic relationship. It was just very unexpected.

Akechi looked even more ticked off and broke the silence. “So. Are you guys done?” Ryuji and Yusuke glared at him. “Your friend isn’t sick. Since we know what kind of person he is, let’s just all move on. It’s my turn with him anyways.” Ryuji frowned.

“Akira. Which one of us do you like the most?”

“Hmm?” Akira adjusted his glasses.

Ryuji repeated himself, “Which one of us do you like the most!?” Akira just seemed to be thinking.

“I’m not sure… you guys are all great in your own ways…” There was a new kind of tension in the room.

“Well, I find myself to be very intrigued now,” Yusuke glared at the other boys in the room.

“Competition.” Everyone in the room looked at Akechi. “Let’s have a competition.” There was more silence. “Whoever makes Akira feel the best can…” he thought for a second. “Can do whatever they want to him for the rest of the night.”

“Oh?” Akira’s shocked expression shifted to a smirk. There was another moment of silence as Ryuji and Yusuke considered the suggestion.

“Bring it.”

“You have my attention.”

Akechi laughed. “So it’s settled then. Although I must ask, surely I get to go first right?”  
“Hell no!” Ryuji stood up. “Let’s do a game or something to decide the order.”

—————————————

The rules were as follows, each person has one chance to make Akira feel as good as they can. Their turn lasts until they release inside of him. Then they have to pull out. The other two boys would watch until their turn, unable to intervene, a rule decided by none other than Akira himself. After a tense game of rock paper scissors, the order was decided. Yusuke first, then Ryuji, and finally Akechi. The detective wasn’t happy at all.

Akira was undressed and sitting on his bed while the 3 others sat on the floor. His smooth and unbruised skin was shown off in all of it’s glory. His glasses were also tossed aside leaving his smoky grey eyes for all to see. The bed was almost like a stage or something.

“Okay. Well… first up is Yuyu,” Yusuke felt his face flush a bit when Akira used his nickname the two personally shared, “but first…” Akira pulled out a bottle of lube from under his pillow. His next sentence dripped with lust. “I’ll make sure to prepare myself well so that everyone has a fair chance,” Ryuji gulped and Yusuke just stared. Akechi seemed unimpressed.

Akira’s hand was now covered in lube. He trailed it teasingly towards his hole. “This’ll be you guys soon…” he pressed in a single finger with a little moan. His dick was getting harder and harder. It was time for him to put on a show.

Akechi could tell this would be difficult for him especially. His turn was last. Goddamn it.

He began moving his fingers sensually, making sure to spread himself throughly. “Be sure to watch carefully.” He pressed in another finger and out came another lewd noise. 

This was too much for Ryuji. He just wanted to pounce on his best friend right there.

Through heavy breathing and whines Akira just inserted a third finger and moaned again. “H-hah” his fingers moved faster and faster. While he finger fucked himself, he made sure to try and give each of his onlookers an even amount of eye contact, similar to the way you’re supposed to when speaking in a group. All three of them were hard.

Yusuke’s thin fingers were clutching his pants. “Akira.” Akira just looked in his direction, happily showing off. He looked like a work of art to Yusuke. A masterpiece more specifically.

“mmnh?”

“I can’t take this anymore.”

Akira smirked and removed his fingers, leaving the sticky substance to shimmer in the light of the attic. “C’mere then.”

Yusuke shot up and quickly moved onto the bed. Ryuji and Akechi watched jealously.

“So… what do you want me to do?” Akira asked through his long eyelashes.

“Ride me…” Akira nodded and Yusuke unbuckled his leather pants, his cock immediately springing up, showing how eager Yusuke really was.

Yusuke’s cock was an average width but it was long. He knew Akira loved it too.

“I wish I could suck you off too but I guess that’s not part of the challenge,” teased Akira. He positioned himself like he was going to sit on Yusuke’s lap. 

Akira’s back was against Yusuke’s clothed chest, giving him a clear view of the onlookers. 

Ryuji was redder than a tomato. He was so embarrassed, anyone could tell, but he refused to look away. He looked as though he wouldn’t blink if he didn’t have to. As for Akechi, he was also watching but with no shame. In fact, he just looked angry.

Akira smirked and lowered himself onto the artist’s cock. Yusuke felt the ovenlike heat envelop his length and the shorter’s walls tightening around him. He groaned once Akira had moved down as far as possible.

“mmn f-fuck…” huffed Akira. “Start moving…”

Yusuke started his usual slow but hard pace. He didn’t move his hips fast but made every single thrust count. Before long at all, he was repeatedly thrusting into Akira’s prostate, being rewarded with lewd moans. Akira continued looking down at the other boys while Yusuke was busy kissing his neck now along with his thrusting. They were so entertaining to look at. He made sure to let out any sounds. He felt Yusuke tug on his nipple.

“Y-you always know mnn! how to get me going, ahn!” Yusuke was always precise. He twiddled the buds of Akira’s soft nipples under his thumbs and rubbed them with his long fingers. Akira felt so good. He wished he could do this forever. The sounds of moans and skin slapping continued to fill the room.  
Akechi had started jerking off. Ryuji was just miserably horny as he watched the two. His turn was next. He figured that if he could save this energy, he could do better than Yusuke. Fuck. Akira was distracting.

“Yuyu~” he whined as he bounced up and down, also stroking his own cock in time with Yusuke’s now faster pace. Yusuke was definitely close. “I-I’m coming— Yuyu~”

“Hah, me… too!” Yusuke put all of his remaining energy into his last thrusts, plunging in as deep as he could, before he grunted and his vision went hazy. His semen shot inside of Akira. Akira tightened and then moaned as well.

Ryuji watched from the floor. Yusuke had obviously come and Akira was coming now. His cum spewed from his dick all over his own chest. Damn. Akechi had come into his own hand now too.

Akira caught his breath and stayed connected with Yusuke for a few more moments before lifting himself. Then he flopped onto the mattress. He felt empty, but it was okay because it was Ryuji’s turn next. He would be filled again soon.

Yusuke quickly put his member back into his pants. It was embarrassing. He wished he could’ve taken a photo of Akira like he usually does after having sex with him, but it’d definitely be awkward. Ryuji looked so so impatient. He’d probably yell at Yusuke if he delayed him any longer. Yusuke moved to the floor. and faced the bed like the others were doing for his turn. Ryuji got up as soon as Yusuke sat down.

“So. How do you want me Ryuji?” Huffed Akira with a smile.

“… on your back!” Said a very very flustered Ryuji.

Akira nodded then moved to get on his back. He played with his leaking hole as he looked at Akechi and Yusuke. Akechi looked even angrier. That was a whole death glare.

“Good luck Ryuji.”

Ryuji kneeled above Akira and removed his length from his pants. Ryuji’s was shorter than Yusuke’s. Honestly, it was shorter than average. The thing was, his cock was very thick. Very very thick. It made up for it. Akira happily looked at it before Ryuji moved in between his spread legs. He looked at the sprawled out boy beneath him before continuing.

Akira’s eyes were full of lust and his face was flushed. Bits of his messy hair were stuck to forehead thanks to sweat. It made his body glisten. His own semen decorated his stomach and chest, some resting on his cute pink nipples. He was a mess.

“Here we go…” Ryuji gulped. He then pressed the tip of his dick to the entrance of Akira’s hole. He then looked at Akira as if asking for consent once again. Akira nodded with a lustful smile. To this, Ryuji pushed himself all the way inside, all the way to the hilt, groaning. Out came another one of Akira’s lewd moans. It sounded like music to Ryuji. Akira was way too tight.

It hurt. It hurt so badly. Ryuji was way too big. It felt amazing. The pain felt amazing. Akira was completely at Ryuji’s mercy. Before he could even say anything, Ryuji started moving. Akira yelped and looked down at Ryuji’s cock pistoning in and out of him. He wasted no time and immediately set a quick and rough pace, contrast to Yusuke.

While Yusuke was very precise, loving, and intentional with his movements, Ryuji was very rough and all over the place, but it’s always been a good thing. He never seems to hit his sweet spot consistently. It’s exciting not knowing when he’d hit where Akira wanted him to hit.  
Akira’s too much for Ryuji. He keeps his pace up as he observes his best friend who’s become a moaning mess. Each of his thrusts move Akira’s body and it’s so satisfying.

Akira yelps at one particular thrust and almost begs for Ryuji to thrust there again. The burn feels so good. “A-ahn! Ryu—ji!”

“You’re so effing- tight!” Ryuji struggles to say. He interlaces his hands with Akira’s hands. This feels like a dream. It always feels like a dream. Seeing Akira like this never gets old. Ever. Ryuji lowers himself to bring Akira into his mouth for a passionate kiss, slowing his pace. He had a crush on Akira nearly as soon as he arrived in Tokyo. Even though this type of relationship wasn’t all that he wanted, it was enough. Hey, he wouldn’t say no to fucking his crush.

Akira moans out of the kiss and a string of saliva breaks and lands on his lip. He wants to look at Yusuke and Akechi but Ryuji simply won’t let him.  
Ryuji says in a low tone, “I’m gonna use the rest of my energy here… ready?” Akira nods. Just like that, Ryuji’s harsh pace was back. This time he was thrusting in even deeper and deeper and deeper, pounding Akira’s ass into oblivion. Akira’s moans became less and less understandable.

He came. Again. All over his chest. Again. But this time he came even harder, some cum landing on his chin. This sent Ryuji over the edge. He squeezed Akira’s hands tight and then shouted. Akira tightened around him, pumping his cock eagerly. It was a lot of cum. He’d been edging himself since Akira started fingering himself. 

Ryuji opened his eyes. “Holy shit…” he came down from his high. Akira exhaled.

“That was great.”

Ryuji pulled out. Even more cum spilled out from Akira’s hole. He was empty once again.

Ryuji just wanted to lay there with Akira but that wasn’t an option. Instead he got up and put his length back into his pants. On his way back to the floor he taunted Yusuke.

“If you knew him, you’d know he likes it rough.” He sat back down.

“Nonsense! You lack skill! All you did was move your hips! I bet you fail to appreciate the beautiful specimen that is Akira!”

“Bullshit!”

Akechi got up. Yusuke and Ryuji continued arguing.

“Shut up.” Ryuji and Yusuke stopped and looked at the detective.

“Eh? Got something to say asshole?” Questioned Ryuji.

“You guys don’t even understand,” there was a hint of hostility in Akechi’s voice, despite his kind smile, “he likes both skill and roughness.” Yusuke was quiet and Ryuji just frowned. Before he could get any more bent out of shape, Akechi moved to the bed and hovered over a very dazed Akira, then took his own length out of his pants. Akira was still on his back but with his legs down.

“Tell me what to—“ Akira was interrupted immediately. His legs were hoisted over Akechi’s shoulders. Akechi’s cock wasn’t as long as Yusuke’s or as thick as Ryuji’s, instead it was just above average. It was thicker than average and longer than average. That was all.

Akechi exhaled, “I’ve been waiting so long for this.” Before anyone had a chance to respond, Akechi mercilessly rammed his length all the way into Akira’s ass, folding Akira in half. Akira simultaneously screamed and moaned. Akechi had a crooked smile on his face. “Fucking bitch,” his tone immediately changed.

Yusuke and Ryuji were shocked but once again, couldn’t look away. Yusuke urgently started to stroke his cock and Ryuji felt his own harden once again. The two were basically watching live porn.

Akechi’s pace was just as, if not more, brutal than Ryuji’s. He was certainly rougher with him. His nails were digging into Akira’s skin just right. Akira moaned Akechi’s name over and over again. Akechi was repeatedly hitting his prostate. Over and over and over. Way faster than Akira could process. It hurt so bad. It felt so good. He loved Akechi’s crazed expression. He was using Akira like a toy. Akira loved it.

“A-Akesh-i~” moaned Akira over and over.

“You like that huh? Of course you would.” One of Akechi’s hands moved to grasp Akira’s neck. “I bet you’d still act like a slut even when you couldn’t breathe.”  
Akira cried out frantically as Akechi’s hand tightened. His air supply was being cut off. His moans mixed with coughs and he felt tears forming at his eyes. He came hard with a pained moan.

Yusuke and Ryuji were about to step in but stopped. They were surprised by Akira’s reaction. Akechi caught a glimpse of their shocked faces. He then let go of Akira’s neck. Akira coughed for air. Akechi was still hitting his prostate. He felt as if he’d pass out. He was so sensitive now. It hurt in the best way possible.  
“I guess your friends are finally seeing how much of a whore you really are.” Akira yelped as he felt Akechi pull out. “On your knees.” Akira didn’t dare disobey. He got on all fours and left his hole for Akechi. Akechi gave him a hard slap on his rear, earning a cry. He then propelled himself inside Akira’s obedient hole once again. “Good boy.” 

Yusuke and Ryuji were madly jerking off, extremely turned on by what they were witnessing.

“I c-cant~!” Akira cried out, “Y-you’ll break— me!” Akechi just hit him again, and Akira moaned once more. “I-It’s too— good~”

“Shut up.” Akechi thrusted particularly hard and Akira’s arms gave out. His chest was to the mattress but his rear was still in the air. Akechi still didn’t stop despite seeing this. In fact, he laughed. “Bitch.”

Akira cried into the pillow. He didn’t even know what kind of cries. It was a mix of moans, yelling, and hysterical noises. He couldn’t focus on his own actions. Only the sound and feeling of Akechi hitting him deep. He yelped as he felt Akechi pull his hair.

Akechi lifted Akira’s head up by his hair, forcing Akira to arch his back. He then tugged Akira’s hair and forced him to look at Ryuji and Yusuke. “Take a good look.” They were disheveled too. “The leader of the phantom thieves is just a cumslut”

Akira had tears flowing down his face and his hair was a mess. He was a moaning fit. There was drool. There was still his own cum on his chin. “Sh-shtop~” he slurred his words, “gonna cum— a-again~!” And so he did. He shot his semen onto the mattress. Akechi kept going still, causing his body to rock back and forth, back and forth, forcing him to look at his friends. “D-dont, look!” cried Akira.

Ryuji and Yusuke had cum several times at this point just by touching themselves. It was too goddamn hot.

“Who’s the only one who can get you like this?” Akira just continued crying and moaning. It was too much. Akechi tugged at his hair even harder. “Answer me!”  
“Y-You~!” That response earned him another hit on the rear. “G-Goro~!” He desperately cried out, “Goro!”

“Good— boy!” Akechi dropped Akira’s head and leaned over his body. Then he released. After waiting so long it felt so good. He filled Akira. He had to show that Akira was his. He did so successfully. Neither of his rivals said anything else until a while.

———————————————————

The three boys looked down at their leader who was lying on the mattress. His eyes were half lidded. They had used him well. His ass was destroyed. There was a pool of semen under his hole that formed.

“So have you decided who won?” Asked Akechi, all innocent like. Ryuji and Yusuke both looked at him with annoyance already knowing what the answer will be.

Akechi knew that showing this side of himself to the others was a mistake. If he wasn’t suspicious enough already, that was definitely the nail in the coffin.

Ryuji and Yusuke now understood what type of person Akechi was. It was easier to imagine the murder now that they saw how batshit crazy this guy was.

“Mhmm… I’ve decided,” Akira said sleepily. “I think I choose all three of you.”

“What!?”

“Why would I want one of you when I could have all three of you together…”

“Hey! This isn’t what we agreed on man!” Argued Ryuji.

“This was the plan all along,” continued Akira drowsily, “I invited Akechi over knowing that you guys would be concerned. I was gonna suggest the competition thing but Akechi did before I could. That’s why the door was unlocked.”

_This slick bastard. ___

__“Anyways, can we do the reward another night? I’m spent.” He didn’t even wait for a reply. He just closed his eyes content with his victory. Akechi sighed._ _

__“Are you effing kidding me!?”_ _

__“We were played like fools…”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> I tried playing P5R for the first time in months like a few weeks ago. I'm at Sae's palace. I immediately got tired and played for like 30 minutes (I didn't know it was possible to play persona for that little of a time.) I just wanna get to the third semester :(! I wanna write a fanfic with Maruki but I'd like to finish his social link. I actually wanna write something that's not dirty (I know right? wow!) Also I started playing P5S! Sophia is adorable! I just wanna protect T-T! Also Akira gets to sleep next to Yusuke and Ryuji in the RV. I think that's the closest we'll get to being able to date the boys. Sigh. Pain.


End file.
